Feeling Better (Gift Fic)
by little1vixen
Summary: Chase has had a bad day and Jack is there to cheer him up.


Chase was in a mood. This happened sometimes when he was bored or fed up with trying to get Omi over to his side. This time he was upset because he had finally had Omi in his clutches and he had gotten arrogant. All that work all that planning down the drain because of a stupid bout of arrogance. So Chase sat on his throne and if he was honest he was sulking but he figured after his day he deserved a good sulk. Chase sighed even Wuya had abandoned him in a huff after he refused her offers for entertainment. He himself wondered just how long this sulk would last.  
Jack Spicer Boy Genius was off to visit his idol. After losing Omi Jack was sure that he could use some cheering up. Jack figured he could at least do that much. Everyone laughed at him when he wasn't trying anyway, how much easier would it be for him to try? So Jack flew up to Chase's citadel and slipped off his helibot because he didn't want it to get destroyed if things went as he figured they would at the door. Jack placed his helibot to the side and dragged it along behind him with a lengthened strap as he walked forward.  
*Slam*  
Jack was squished under the door groaning as it slowly lifted. _Well that was the hard part at least._ He thought as he moved to pull his pack to him as he started to walk in,  
*Slam* *Slam*  
It was clear to Jack that the door followed the moves of it's master as he scurried dizzily inside the room in order not to be squashed again. The door racing towards his head paused as he squealed and covered his head with his arms as if that would somehow stop the pain. When he didn't feel the instant slam of hard rock on soft teen he peaked to see that the rock had paused just above his head. Wasting no time Jack hurries inside only to hear the door slam down behind him. Jack gives the door a dirty look as it raises to reveal his completely destroyed helibot. Sighing Jack tells himself that Chase is worth it as he walks into the citadel dragging it behind him like a sad broken toy on a string.

Chase was annoyed. He had to sit a little straighter as his ever annoying fanboy.  
"What do you want Worm? I would have thought that the door would have given you the hint that I don't want company."  
"W-well Chase I just wanted to see if I could cheer.. you... up?"  
Chase sneers, "How could an insect like yourself possibly as you put it cheer me up."  
Jack shuffles his feet a little and opens his mouth t answer but is interrupted by Chase.  
"You have three chances Jack. Amuse me or you will be used to amuse them. Do you understand."  
Several Jungle Cats growl as they move closer to Jack. "Yep, uh huh, could not be clearer."  
"I'm waiting Jack."  
"Oh right, um well my first joke is a story," Jack takes a deep breath, "A poor man meets a rich man around Christmas. So the poor man asks the rich man, "What are you getting your wife this Christmas?" The rich man replies, "Diamond earrings and a Mercedes." The poor man asks, "Why are you getting her two gifts?" The rich man says "Well, if she doesn't like the earrings she can drive to the store and exchange them."  
The poor man nods. Then the rich man asks him "So, what are you getting your wife this year?" The poor man thinks about it for a second and replies, "A pair of slippers and a dildo." The rich man asks "why those two things?" The poor man astutely responds "this way, if she doesn't like the slippers she can go fuck herself.""  
Jack smiles and looks hopefully at Chase who hasn't cracked a smile.  
"One." Chase says in a bored voice. Jack gulps and looks nervously at the cats.  
"Umm ok here's another one. A woman successfully gives birth after several hours of labor. The doctor takes the baby and leaves the room to perform some tests. Several minutes later, the doctor returns with the baby in his arms and then suddenly begins to punch it, kick it, throw it about the room and slam it against an adjacent wall. The woman screams, "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY?!" To which the doctor replies, "April Fool's! It was already dead!"  
This startles a laugh out of Chase who actually hadn't seen the ending coming.  
"Very nice Spicer I guess you shall not have to be a chew toy today."  
Jack smiles as he gives a gallant bow. The problem with this motion is Jack forgets how close he is to the stairs and with a little sway and a long scream down the stairs he goes. Chase follows him in a much more dignified and much less painful way. He finds Jack at the bottom of the stairs tightly bond in the straps of his broken helibot. Chase chuckles again, "You truly are a delight Jack I think I'll keep you."  
Jack beams "Really Chase!"  
Chase nods as he silently contemplates the tied up Boy Genius. Jack looks up at Chase and blushes, "Umm a little help? Please?"  
Chase smirks as Jack struggles to free his hands and legs from their bindings.  
"But I do believe I like you this way Jack."  
Before Jack can decide how to respond to this comment the two are gone in rush of magic. The next morning Jack decides that he may prefer himself that way as well.


End file.
